Total Drama Remix!
by irkengirl
Summary: Add your OCs, read, rate, and review, yada, yada, yada.
1. Application!

"Welcome back to Total Drama! This season, twenty-two campers will come and do challenges all over the world like in World Tour. Unfortunately, Irkengirl said I couldn't have the contestants sing. There will also be 11 new characters! All you need to do is fill in the application below and we'll decide whether you'll get in or not. If not, you might come in later in the season! Might. Fill out the app and you could be a part of… Total… Drama… Remix!"

**Fill out this app.**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Pets(if any):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair(style, color, length):**

**Gender:**

**Everyday Wear:**

**SwimWear:**

**Sleep Wear:**

**Accessories:**

**Skills:**

**Difficulties:**

**Obsessions:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Stereotype:**

**Good or bad:**

**Relationships(if any; if yes, what kind of boy/girl):**

**Is most like whom(characters from actual show):**

**Other traits, marks, etc.:**

**Superfan of whom(if they are a superfan of any Total Drama character):**

**That's it! If you need help deciding how to format your app sign, look at the example. It will also show you how to format inserting more than one OC.**

**Name/Nickname: Marilynn; Drake; Matthew(Matt)**

**Age: 16(Marilynn(; 17(Drake); 15(Matt)**

**Pets(if any): None(Marilynn); none(Drake); cat(Matt)**

**Eye color: Dark purple(Marilynn); black(Drake); brown(Matt)**

**Hair: long, straight, purple hair that goes halfway down the back(Marilynn); like Mike's, only shorter(Drake); dark blonde hair that goes halfway down the ear(Matt)**

**Gender: female(Marilynn); male(Drake and Matt)**

**Everyday Wear: a black shirt that goes halfway down the upper leg; blue jeans; sneakers(Marilynn); black shirt; dark blue jeans; black sneakers(Drake); collar shirt, like Cody's; blue jeans; sneakers(Matt)**

**Swimwear: black sparky tankini(Marilynn); same as everyday wear(Drake); light blue trunks(Matt)**

**Sleep wear: same shirt as everyday wear; black sweatpants; black socks(Marilynn); same as everyday wear minus the shoes(Drake); light blue footies(Matt)**

**Accessories: skull necklace(Marilynn); spiked bracelet(Drake); none(Matt)**

**Skills: bonding with Ezekiel, making potions(Marilynn); causing physical pain, breaking out of jail(Drake); technology(Matt)**

**Difficulties: getting people to see the good in Ezekiel(Marilynn); being nice to people other than friends(Drake); beating those stronger than him(Matt)**

**Obsessions: none**

**Fears: condors(Marilynn); none(Drake); bugs, all animals other than dogs and cats(Matt)**

**Likes: Ezekiel, making potions(Marilynn); messing with Noah, causing physical pain(Drake); technology(Matt)**

**Dislikes: all those who disrespect Ezekiel(Marilynn); cops, people other than friends(Drake); people who disrespect him for being sheltered all his life(Matt)**

**Stereotype: Creepy goth chick(Marilynn); Cruel former prisoner(Drake); sheltered techie**

**Marilynn is good, but people see her as in the middle; Drake is bad; Matt is good**

**Relationship: no(Marilynn and drake); yes, a girl who is kind and gentle but also bold(Matt)**

**Extras: Marilynn's mom was taken away by a condor and her dad was murdered in a war; Drake is a wanted criminal and had criminal blood from day one; Matt was sheltered all his life, like Cameron.**

**That's it! You know what to do! Bye!**


	2. Encouragement!

"We've made decent progress on finding new contestants! We have 9 out of 11! But hey, don't give up! You could make a surprise entry! So keep sending and you could be on… Total… Drama… Remix!"


	3. Show Time!

"Welcome back to Total Drama! We've finally got our 22 campers! First, let's introduce to canon characters. Noah, Alejandro, Cody, Mike, Scott, and Cameron! Now, the OCs are, Nik, Hayden, Emma, Dallas-"

"Call me Tidal Wave!" Dallas cut in.

"Fine. Hayden, Nik, Emma, Tidal Wave, Meggie, Richard."

Tidal Wave walks over to Scott and kicks him in between the legs a hard as he could.

"OW! What's your problem!?" Scott said in a high voice.

"I % #$*&^ hate you.

"Good to know," Chris said laughing evilly. "Irina, Stephy, Ruby, Nigel, Nancy, Marilynn, Drake, Sarah, Samantha, and, Irkengirl's newest OC, Matt."

"Oh, so it's fun to torture me, now," Noah said sarcastically.

"It's always been fun to torture you, but now that I've found something that you really dislike, I'm bringing it in when you're competing, too! Noah, Alejandro, Cody, Mike, Scott, Cameron, Marilynn, Drake, Sarah, Samantha, and Matt, you guys are now… The Rabid Beavers! Hayden, Nik, Emma, Tidal Wave, Meggie, Richard, Irina, Stephy, Ruby, Nigel, and Nancy, you guys are now… The Tormented Turtles! Now, you guys get a chance to familiarise yourself with the plane and get something to eat. We'll start the challenge soon on… Total… Drama… Remix!"

"Welcome back! Let's see what each contestant is currently doing."

Chef had finished his luxury breakfast, and Marilynn had grabbed all the leftovers and carried them to the storage room.

"Here, Ezekiel… Come here… I won't hurt you." Slowly from behind a crate, Ezekiel emerged from the shadows and walked up to her. "Here, I managed to snag this from Chef, once he was asleep. I just figured you should have it." Ezekiel walked up to the luxury meal and took a bite of the turkey. Then he offered a wing to Marilynn. She accepted the offer and ate the wing with him. He seemed happy. Then the camera went to Sarah, Samantha, and Noah. Sarah was hugging Noah.

"Hey, give him at least a little room," Samantha said, laughing. Sarah loosened herself about half a millimeter. Samantha just sighed. Then the camera went to Cameron and Irina.

"So, it's been a while since I've seen you," Irina said softly.

"Yeah. Did you see my victory from season 4?"

"Of course." Then Irina placed her hand on Cameron's shoulder. Then she scooted closer to Cameron. One thing led to another, and they started kissing like they were a couple. Then the camera went to Meggie and Richard. They were chatting with each other. Then the camera went to Stephy, Nik and Mike.

"So, I find it strange how you have an old guy personality and an Italian personality," Stephy said.

"I don't have an Italian one." Replied Mike, confused.

"Yeah, you do. Svetlana." Stephy said.

"No, she's Russian." Said Mike.

"Yeah, right. Italian. Totally Italian."

"No, Russian!"

"Italian!"

"Russian-"

"What are you guys talking about? I just want Mal back. I CAN HAS MARSHMALLOW BUTTER!" Nik shouted the last part quickly.

"What!?" Mike said.

*Confessional*

*Mike*

"How can she like Mal!? MARSHMALLOW BUTTER!? What is wrong with Nik!?"

*Nik*

"Uh, I didn't mean… uh… I HAVE A DOG NAMED DOG!"

*End of Confessions*

Nik smiled awkwardly, then ran away to do whatever crazy people like to do on planes. Then the camera went to Tidal Wave. He was talking to himself, planning to get rid of Scott.

"Okay, since there are so many people, I'm gonna skip ahead to the location and challenge. Contestants, you are now arriving Japan, and you guys are doing the commercial challenge. Again."

"YES!" Screamed Nik.

"Okay… Instead of choosing your props in order, you will have to fight for props."

"Is that even legal?" questioned Noah.

"Seriously? Why are you asking that? You have to make a Total Drama commercial this time! The judge is… like I'm gonna tell you. Go!"

Drake and Hayden both grabbed a spotlight at once, so they started fighting over it. Eventually it went from fighting over the spotlight to just flat out beating each other up. Marilynn just sighed and grabbed it. Eventually after an hour of chaos, each had a commercial.

"Okay, now, Rabid Beavers, show us your commercial," Chris said.

A sign that said, "Total Death" swung up. Then another sign that said, "rama" hung over the "eath." Then it showed Cody pretending to whisper in Marilynn's ear, then her pretending to punch Cameron in the face. She looked awkward when pretending to punch Cameron.

"I see perhaps you may or may not have a… feeling for Cameron," Alejandro teased manipulatively.

"NO!" Marilynn said, kicking him in the kiwis.

"No crush… Got it…" Alejandro squeaked.

*Confessional*

"Wow…" Hayden sighed.

"Ooh! Someone has a crush on a certain someone!" Chris teased.

"I do not!"

"Hayden and Marilynn sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Marilynn with a-"

"SHUT IT!" Hayden shouted, silencing Chris.

*End of Confessions*

"Um… Wow, Marilynn. Bad acting!" Chris said.

"No- I mean… um… She tried her best, right…" Hayden said awkwardly.

"Next."

"Total Drama…" A voice like Alejandro's said.

"Wait, was that my voice!?" Alejandro questioned, making Hayden snicker a little.

"...the ultimate reality tv show. There's pain…" Then it showed a clip from the beginning showing the time when Tidal Wave kicked Scott in between the legs.

"Oh, come on! Did you have to get that in!?" Scott protested, making Tidal Wave snicker.

"...there's insanity…" Then there was a video montage which basically showed Nik using dynamite she had "borrowed" from Chris to blow up multiple things, including the Tokyo Tower while laughing maniacally.

"You didn't actually blow anything up, did you?" Chris asked.

"Um… uh… ALIENS HAVE MEAT FRIES!" Responded Nik nervously.

"Answer the question." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You never said not to blow stuff up…" She replied.

"True that." Then Chris' phone rang.

"Oh, it's the lawyers. Not surprising." He answered the phone just to hang it up five seconds later, because his lawyers were shouting at him.

"...and there's drama." Then it showed the scene from World Tour, during Heather and Alejandro's first kiss.

"Seriously!? You had to put our kiss in there!?" Alejandro protested angrily.

"Eh," Hayden said. "Who won?"

"Hard to tell. Marilynn had bad acting, which was both good and bad for ratings. Tormented Turtles, you did AWESOME! But you had to make the commercial, not steal clips from other moments. It's a tie! There will be a tiebreaker battle!"

"Let me fight. I'll cream my opponent!" Drake said.

"Easy, tiger. I never said you get to choose who's fighting, I said that you will have someone to fight. Marilynn and Hayden."

"B-but…" Marilynn started.

"No buts. And to make it even more interesting, I would've had the fight on the Tokyo Tower, but since someone blew it up, it'll just be on the plane. Go!"

Marilynn and Hayden were equally matched.

"Wow, you're good…" Hayden complimented awkwardly.

*Five Hours Later*

"Ugh! It's been FIVE STINKIN' HOURS! And NOTHING!" Chris complained.

"Five… hours? Wow… you're good…" Hayden sighed.

"Okay, I'm getting bored. Seriously bored! I'm just gonna say Rabid Beavers win because I'm bored. You will face elimination, sucks to be you, blah, blah, blah. And if you're wondering why I'm acting like this, it's because you guys bored me to death. See you at the elimination ceremony," Chris said.

**The end! I will PM all those who have OCs who need to vote. No reviews for this chappy; would spoil surprises!**


	4. Show Time! Elimination Ceremony

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Actually I'm impatient, because there are still two votes needed, but I'm just gonna pretend they didn't vote for now. Sorry again!**

"The votes have been cast. Hayden, Stephy, Nik, you three are tied. So I'm gonna choose one of you to send home," Chris said. "The person who is leaving will be…" There was a dramatic pause. Then two vehicles came- a UFO and a Japanese police car.

"あなたは有名な構造を破壊するための逮捕です!(it translates to "You are under arrest for destroying a famous structure!")" The Japanese police said.

"Come with us, and together we can destroy the universe!" The aliens said.

"You make me sad," Nik said flatly. "THEY FOUND ME! NOT AGAIN!" Then she ran in a random direction.

"Well…" Chris began. "That was… interesting. What will the next challenge be? Who will get hurt? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Remix!"


End file.
